Weekend Job
by mimimiu
Summary: Sebelum Yifan dan Joonmyun saling menyalahkan karena Minseok, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tahu yang aneh-aneh, mari kita tanya paman Chanyeol dan bibi Kyungsoo apa yang mereka ajarkan pada anak-anak itu. "Kamu sih, tidak bisa jaga mulut." kata bibi Soo. "Kalau Yifan hyung dan Joonmyun noona tidak cerai aku tidak harus mengatakan itu semua, kan?" bela paman Yeol. Krisho feat Chansoo. GS.


"Cepat, Sayang, mama sudah menunggu."

Jongdae memasukkan satu lagi mainan ke dalam ranselnya. "Apa kita akan main dengan mama hari ini?"

"Tidak, mama ada pekerjaan mendadak. Hari ini dengan paman Chanyeol dan bibi Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jongdae merengut. Tidak dengan mama lagi hari ini.

"Tidak apa. Bibi Soo juga suka memasakkan makanan enak untuk kita, kan, Chen." Minseok yang menjawab, sekaligus sedikit menghibur adiknya.

"Benar!" Tuh, kan, dengar makanan mukanya langsung ceria lagi.

Yifan gemas sendiri. Tangannya otomatis mengusak surai anak-anaknya, minus Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Ia merasa bersalah juga, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan pekerjaan hari ini. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu pakai jaket kalian. Kita berangkat."

* * *

 _Present_

 _a Yifan-Joonmyun fiction_

 **Weekend Job**

 _KrisxSuho_

 _ChanyeolxKyungsoo_

 _Feat Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun_

* * *

Biasanya di akhir minggu Yifan dan Joonmyun akan menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak. Atau kalau ada pengecualian hanya Yifan, atau hanya Joonmyun. Kalau memang begitu mendesak seperti saat ini, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, atau Yixing akan dengan senang hati menampung mereka.

Sebenarnya sangat sayang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Saat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu ketiga bocah itu langsung menjemput pelukan bibinya. Setelah mendapat kecupan dari orang tua mereka dan mendapat wejangan untuk tidak nakal, ketiganya langsung berlari masuk, mengobrak-abrik kandang Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah, mengajak main anjing peliharaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan kami, ya. Soo. Kalian jadi repot padahal seharusnya bisa santai hari ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Sungguh. Kami malah senang." Mata lebarnya berkedip manis.

"Dia sehat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih tersenyum manis. Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya menatap kasihan. Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat lelah.

"Chanyeol mana?"

"Masih mandi."

"Kami terburu-buru, sampaikan salam saja, ya. Terima kasih, Soo."

"Iya. Nikmati kencan kalian."

"Apa?"

"Eh, maksudku selamat bekerja."

/

Kalau sudah bermain dengan anak-anak anjing ini, mereka entah kenapa sulit sekali berpaling. Begitu kalau sudah bertemu satu spesies, Chanyeol bilang. Dia sebal sendiri karena keponakan-keponakan manisnya lebih memilih anjing daripada paman tampannya. Kyungsoo, sih, tertawa saja.

Bahkan, mereka satu-satu memangku Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah saat menonton kartun Sabtu pagi mereka. Chanyeol yang gemas mengangkat Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya ke atas pangkuan, sekaligus dengan Jjangah yang mendengkur senang dielus-elus kepalanya.

"Baekki tidak rindu paman, hm?"

"Rindu. Tapi mau main sama Jjongah dulu."

"Chen-ah? Minnie?"

Yang lain lempeng saja.

Chanyeol merengut. "Anak anjingnya paman ambil, nih."

"Rindu kok paman, rindu." Tapi matanya masih pada televisi, tangannya masih pada bulu-bulu yang meringkuk di pangkuan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dari pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dia sewot. "Kalian alasan saja, kan? Supaya paman masih boleh membiarkan kalian main dengan anjing paman saja, kan? Dasar. Minta peliharaan saja sana sama baba. Atau minta adik sekalian."

Anehnya semua orang sekarang jadi langsung menatap Chanyeol. Tiga pasang penuh harap dan berkilauan, satu pasang mendelik padanya tajam. Chanyeol jadi merinding.

"Apa boleh, Paman?" Minseok bertanya.

"Punya adik bayi pasti menyenangkan." Jongdae berseru senang.

"Baekki mau adik." Baekhyun entah kenapa ber _aegyo_. Bukan Chanyeol, ya, yang membuatkan adik.

"Yeol, jaga mulutmu, Sayang." Kyungsoo seolah-olah bisa melubangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata bulat besarnya itu.

Chanyeol garuk-garuk. "Eh, anak anjing saja, ya? Nanti paman antarkan ke toko hewan dekat sini, deh."

Si tiga bocah merengut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lega.

"Yah, padahal kami ingin punya adik bayi."

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil Minseok gemas. Ada-ada saja.

"Kalau adik yang dalam perut bibi Soo sudah keluar apa boleh untuk kami?"

"Tentu saj—"

"Tidak boleh! Enak saja!"

Ketiganya merengut lagi. Baekhyun beringsut turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, ngambek.

"Boleh, kok. Nanti adik bayinya pasti akan senang sekali punya kakak seperti kalian." Untung bibi Soo baik hati. Kalau tidak, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun tidak mau punya paman seperti paman Chanyeol. Menyebalkan. Matanya dan senyumnya bibi Soo manis sekali lagi. "Siapa mau jelly?"

Ketiganya mengangkat tangan. Kyungsoo yang gemas lagi mengusak pucuk kepala ketiganya, lalu pergi ke dapur, mencarikan penyumpal mulut untuk empat anak anjing yang terus mengoceh. Kyungsoo heran kenapa Chanyeol kekanakan sekali, padahal sebentar lagi akan jadi bapak. _Jangan mirip bapakmu, Nak, plis._

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Paman? Baekkie janji mau jaga adik bayinya, deh." Bocah itu sudah duduk lagi di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ber _aegyo_ lagi.

"Tidak boleh, dong. Adik bayinya punya paman dan bibi Soo. Buatnya saja susah."

Baekhyun lebih merengut. _Aegyo_ nya gagal, tapi tangan pamannya sudah peluk-peluk, cubit-cubit pipinya. Sebal.

"Bisa buat, Paman? Bagaimana caranya? Kami bisa buat sendiri?"

Chanyeol gelapan lagi. "E-eh, begini, kalian tidak bisa, tapi kalau mama dan baba bisa." Minseok ini, kenapa pintar sekali. Chanyeol, kan, jadi bingung jawabnya kalau dia tanya macam-macam.

Minseok mulai berpikir lagi. Si kembar melonjak-lonjak, mulai menyiapkan rencana cara untuk minta pada mama babanya.

"Tapi tapi, kalian harus buat baba dan mama tinggal bersama lagi kalau ingin punya adik." Chanyeol tertawa girang memikirkan rencananya. Si tiga bersaudara hanya menatap bingung. "Keponakan paman yang paman cintai dan paman banggakan, kalian harus satukan lagi orang tua kalian, oke? Buat mereka tinggal bersama lagi, ya?"

"Begitu, ya? Kami harus buat baba dan mama tinggal bersama lalu bantu buat adik—"

"Eh! Jangan! Kalian harus biarkan baba dan mama buat adik sendiri. Kalian tidak boleh lihat."

"Tidak boleh lihat?"

"Tidak boleh lihat. Oke, Sayang-sayangku? Jangan ganggu mama dan baba saat membuat adik—Ah!" Tahu-tahu sudah ada sebuah jelly hinggap di dahinya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo cuma memandang tajam Chanyeol. Secara masih ada keponakan-keponakannya yang polos, _image_ nya bisa berubah, lagi.

Tapi lihat Chanyeol, malah mengangkat bahu, "Apa?"

"Chanyeol, ya Tuhan. Kau merusak masa depan anak orang, kau tidak sadar? Keponakan kita, Tuhan." Kan Kyungsoo jadi geregetan.

"Pendidikan seks perlu diajarkan sejak dini, kan, Soo?"

Chanyeol dapat timpuk bantal. "Mereka masih empat tahun! Minseok baru lima tahun! Mereka belum butuh pendidikan seks, Sayangku."

Chanyeol merengut lagi. Mengerikan sekali, Kyungsoo ini.

/

Yifan dan Joonmyun baru menjemput setelah makan malam. Chanyeol masih sewot. Saat Joonmyun tanya Kyungsoo, dia malah tersenyum manis sambil berbisik, datang bulan.

"Kalian kencan, kan? Aku tahu kalian kencan!"

"Kami kerja, Yeol. Maaf kalo merepotkan tapi kami benar-benar tidak kencan, kok." Joonmyun jadi merasa bersalah. Anak-anaknya pasti buat kacau di sini.

Yifan, sih, diam saja, bersandar di sofa sambil menyesap kopi panas enak buatan Kyungsoo. Aneh juga, Kyungsoo yang hamil, yang tambah sensitif malah Chanyeol.

"Keponakanku tersayang itu tanya aneh-aneh, Kyungsoo jadi tidak mau anak kita mirip aku. Aku harus menjelaskan yang tidak-tidak gara-gara kalian cerai—Ah, Soo!" Benar saja Kyungsoo mencubit perutnya. Suasananya jadi berbeda. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengucapkan kata larangan. "Eh, maaf, maaf. Aku cuma ingin kalian bersama lagi—Ah!"

Dasar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sebal sendiri. Tidak lihat apa sekarang Yifan dan Joonmyun sudah saling tidak nyaman begitu. Tapi benar juga, sih, ia juga tidak rela kakak-kakaknya ini berpisah.

"Akan sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan anak-anak kalau kalian tidak cerai." Chanyeol belum pernah, sih, merasakan di posisi kedua kakaknya, tapi ia kasihan juga, dan tidak mau keponakannya jadi anak nakal gara-gara kedua orang tuanya pisah. "Aku masih bisa melihat cinta, kok, diantara kalian. Jadi, mulai lagi, ya, _hyung_ , _noona_."

/

Mereka mengantar Yifan dan Joonmyun sampai ke mobil, membantu menggendong satu dari tiga yang sudah tertidur dan membawakan barang-barang mereka. Suasananya jadi canggung sekali. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana di dalam mobil nanti.

"Aku salah, ya, Soo?"

"Tidak, kok. Memang lebih baik bicara langsung. Kita semua, mungkin mereka berdua juga punya niatan untuk rujuk, tapi terlalu takut. Mungkin takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Kita jangan cerai, ya, Soo."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Namun ada juga takut dalam hatinya. Mereka mungkin masih terlihat manis dan bahagia karena memang usia pernikahan mereka baru sedikit. Mereka baru mau punya anak, dan belum pernah terjadi pertengkaran besar. Kedua kakaknya yang sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi saja bisa cerai, apalagi mereka berdua. Menghela nafas lagi, Kyungsoo akan mencoba percaya saja pada Chanyeol. Ia bisa jadikan kedua kakaknya sebagai pelajaran.

"Jadi, aku sudah dimaafkan, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk manis.

"Kalau begitu, cium?"

"Enak saja."

"Yah, Soo!"

/

"Sungguh tidak mau menginap saja, Yifan?"

"Tidak usah. Besok kau masih harus bekerja, kan? Biar aku yang urus anak-anak."

Joonmyun mengangguk lagi. Ia sudah sampai, tapi rasanya tidak mau turun.

"Soal omongan Chanyeol tadi, aku minta maaf. Tidak usah dipikirkan, oke?"

Joonmyun menunduk. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau mencoba lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin memulai lagi, Yifan." Kali ini kedua matanya menatap milik Yifan. Ia sedikit malu, tapi tidak apa, lah. "Bukan cuma demi anak-anak, tapi karena aku memang ingin memulai kembali, kau tahu maksudku, kan, aku masih, kau, tahu, kan?"

Yifan tersenyum, geli. Joonmyun ini, kenapa manis sekali. "Terima kasih, karena masih mencintaiku. Aku juga, Joon." Ia menyempatkan mengusak pucuk kepala Joonmyun, membuat pipi wanita itu makin memerah. "Tapi aku ingin kita pelan-pelan saja. Sambil berkaca kesalahan masing-masing."

Joonmyun mengangguk pelan, agak tidak terima. Tapi ucapan Yifan memang benar. "Maaf, ya, kalau aku mendengarkanmu sedikit saja waktu itu, kita mungkin belum bercerai."

"Tidak apa," Sudut bibir Yifan naik, "Joonie sayang."

Tubuh Joonmyun menegang seketika, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mendapati seyum menggoda Yifan, ia malah semakin malu. "Jangan begitu, dong, merinding nih."

Yifan tertawa lagi. Kalau tidak ingat mereka di dalam mobil, dengan anak-anak tidur di kursi belakang, lagi mereka sudah bercerai, mungkin Yifan sudah menerkam mangsanya ini. Joonmyun bikin gemas saja.

"Sudah, ya. Aku turun,"

"Hati-hati."

Joonmyun mengangguk lagi. Baru hendak membuka pintu, Yifan memanggilnya, meraih dagunya, memberinya kecupan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, darah yang terpompa cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya, adrenalin yang begitu tinggi, rasa seperti ia ingin berteriak, menjatuhkan diri ke dalam segarnya air, rileks namun juga tegang. Terlebih saat Yifan membingkai sisi wajahnya, membawanya lebih dalam dan jauh lebih dalam.

Joonmyun tersenyum menanggapi tawa lepas dari bibir Yifan, mencubit kecil hidung mancung pria dihadapannya. Ternyata benar, ia masih mencintai Yifan.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Yifan ini kenapa selalu saja bisa membuat Joonmyun jatuh cinta. Sudah, ah, seperti remaja yang baru kenal cinta saja.

/

Jongdae terbangun, ia sadar mobil sudah berhenti. Mungkin sudah sampai. Ia hendak memanggil ayahnya, tapi ternyata masih ada mama. Jongdae diam saja, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting. Jongdae tidak terlalu mengerti.

Ia ingin tidur lagi, tapi mama dan babanya sudah terlanjur saling mendekatkan wajah. Jongdae tahu mereka akan berciuman, seperti ketika ia dan saudaranya akan berpisah dengan mama atau baba, atau saat mereka sedang bertengkar baba biasanya meminta mereka berciuman supaya berbaikan. Mungkin mama sebentar lagi turun jadi Jongdae menunggu, ia juga ingin dapat ciuman.

Eh, tapi, kok, kenapa lama sekali. Jongdae ingin berteriak tapi tangan Minseok _jie_ yang duduk disampingnya sudah menutup mulutnya, sedetik kemudian telapak tangan yang lain menutup matanya.

Jadi, tidak boleh lihat, nih? Jongdae jadi penasaran apa mama dan baba sedang membuat adik, ya, jadi Minseok _jie_ menutup matanya?

Tidak tahu, ah, masih ngantuk.

/end/

* * *

 _Mohohohoho salahkan Chanyeol, ya, jangan salahkan saya._

 _Bisa baca Hallo, Halloween sama April Mock bagi yang belum baca, ada nyambung-nyambungnya sedikit hehe_ _J_

 _Salam!_


End file.
